


Wrecking Ball

by clavicular



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Rape, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Don't you wish you could get inside my head?" Shaw says.</i></p><p>Written for <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/4418.html?thread=5495874#t5495874">this prompt</a> on the 1stclass_kink meme, requesting Shaw capturing and having his way with a drugged up Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to thirdbird and lastwingedthing for looking over this for me.
> 
> Title from the Interpol song of the same name: _I'm inside, like a wrecking ball through your eyes._

_The mind is a beautiful thing_ , Shaw thinks, shoving Charles through his door and onto the bedroom floor. The man sprawls delightfully, whimpering as he tries to remember how his muscles work. It's enough to make Shaw wish he could do this properly, mind against mind, forcing his way inside the telepath's own head. Breaking him from the inside out, taking him in every possible way. But Shaw isn't stupid enough to think that's a fight he could win, intoxicating as the idea is.

Still, there is victory in this too: Charles struggling to stand, clenching his eyes against the blurring world. Even drugged beyond any hope of reason, he won't go down without a fight, and that's exactly how Shaw likes it. He wants to press this man into the ground and feel him thrash beneath him, wants to hear him slur desperate pleas and threats that he can't hope to follow through on. Most of all, Shaw wants to stare into those unfocused blue eyes and fuck him, over and over again. He wants the struggle, but only because they both know it's useless. There's no escaping this. Shaw wants to see that in Charles' eyes when he comes inside him.

Shaw smiles, and presses a foot to Charles' chest. It's all too easy to push him backwards, so easy Shaw is almost gentle about it. He doesn't even keep going once the man's back hits the ground, if only because his attempts to drag himself away are _breathtaking_.

"Don't you wish you could get inside my head?" Shaw says.

He crouches down, trapping Charles' body under his own, stretching Charles' hands above his head. It's just like he imagined. Charles beneath him, panicked and fighting and desperate, too far gone to even recall why. Shaw wants to press their skulls together until they bleed into each other, until there's nothing left separating them at all. He places two fingers against Charles' temple.

"I wish you could," Shaw says. "I wish you could see yourself like this."

Charles' eyes are blown wide, and maybe Shaw doesn't need to be inside his head at all.

"You're beautiful," he whispers to Charles.

It feels like he can see his whole mind.


End file.
